Paddle-type door handles are well known for opening a door latch mechanism in various types of vehicles, including automobiles, industrial vehicles, utility vehicles, commercial vehicles and recreational vehicles. Typically, the paddle handle is mounted on the outside of the door, which may be a passenger door or a compartment door. The handle is connected to the latch mechanism through one or more linkages so as to release the latch and open the door. Many handles are provided with a lock to preclude unauthorized entry into the vehicle or the compartment. Normally, when the door is locked, the paddle handle does not move. However, some users mistakenly believe that the locked handle is merely stuck, and pull harder on the paddle in an attempt to open the door, which may lead to breakage of one or more components of the paddle handle.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved paddle handle assembly for a vehicle which is free floating when the door is locked.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a free floating paddle handle assembly having a drive plate and a driven plate which operate independently when the door is locked and which operate in unison when the door is unlocked.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved paddle handle assembly wherein a lock arm moves between locked and unlocked positions so as to disengage and engage actuation plates operatively interconnecting the paddle with the latch mechanism.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an exterior paddle handle assembly which can be operatively coupled to an interior handle assembly, with both handle assemblies being linked to the door latch mechanism.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a paddle handle assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.